Sorrows of a Gift
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: Plavsky Particles were suppose to be a toy, but unfortunately it was turned into a weapon. In the far future humanity has taken hold of the entire Sol System and above all is Terra itself, standing strong. When a space anomaly appears, the Terran Federation sends a naval fleet to investigate it. Just posting an old idea I have, not sure if anyone would be interested in this or not.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, original property owners belong to Sunrise.**

**Warning:This may contain spoilers, and use some words from various groups.**

**Plus this is a an old idea I had.**

* * *

_The future, years after the huge "Gunpla"-plastic models based on the anime series: Mobile Suit Gundam-boom of the 1980s. A second Gunpla boom is taking the world by storm, fueled by the revolutionary new ability to pilot your own Gunpla creations in "Gunpla Battles ". But in an alternate universe, the Plavsky Particles, once a child's toy, became a tool for war…_

* * *

Standard - text

_Italic - Thoughts, Dates_

**Bold - Title**

_**Bold Italic - something**_

* * *

_Middle East - Extrasolar Calendar 0179_

Humanoid warmachines cross the sands of the desert. Tanks speed towards a battlefield, past the smoking wreckage of numerous armored vehicles. The bright blue sky tarnished by dust and smoke. Shells flew all over the place, some hitting vehicles and missing some others. Aircraft bombed the area. On one side, were the soldiers of the Western Nations and on the other were Insurgents using mostly equipment of Eastern Origins. The battle lasted a few hours and ended with the complete annihilation of the insurgents.

A soldier looked over the aftermath, he spat on the ground in disgust.

The man turned around and walked towards a Humvee parked nearby. He sat "shotgun", and his driver turned the ignition in the car, and drove off to their camp.

The flag of the victors proudly waved above their base, the guys on patrol saluted the man in the Humvee when he drove up to the checkpoint.

"Templar, Sir. The General says you have new orders." said the Guard.

"Thank you, sergeant." Templar replied.

The Humvee was parked near the headquarters. Templar then got out of the car, and walked to towards the building. He went into the command room, and walked towards the General. The imposing size of the man had brown hair and brown eyes.

"General Morrell, Sir."

Irving Morrell turned to the man and responded.

"Lt. Commander, I have just received word, that you and your men have some new orders. High Command says you're being transferred to Space." Morrell replied.

"Understood Sir, I'll inform my men."

Lt. Commander Nathan "Templar" Kojima was an average looking man in his 20's. Attending military schools, gone to the academy at Annapolis in Maryland, he became an ECOAS operative. Born and raised in Anchorage, Alaska, he had a Japanese father and an American mother. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, a medium build and could pass for both races.

Walking over to his unit's tent, his men immediately stood up when he entered.

"As you were… I have an announcement to make."

Taking a moment, he continued to talk.

"Pack your bags, we got new orders. We're being redeployed to space. That's all. Get to it." Templar ordered.

The men packed and quickly boarded a truck to the nearby spaceport. Passing by the sands, it gave way to green pastures and farms, then onward to urban settlements, until reaching the spaceport. A mass driver is used at the spaceport to launch vessels into orbit. It was designed with the ancient Middle Eastern aesthetic, along with the modern conveniences. The area had been reclaimed from the desert, particularly from global warming a mere century ago. On board the space plane, Templar was reading an ebook titled: "Gunpla and the history of the 21st Century."

-x-

Plavsky Particles, discovered in the first quarter of the 21st century, was originally used for "Gunpla", which was found to have numerous purposes. It originally was used to animate simple plastic models to do essentially anything if you give the proper structure and creativity.

In essence warping reality to meet the standards of fiction, mockups of guns could fire actual projectiles; flight without considering aerodynamics, weight, or even the required mechanical components, all of it replaced with a set of wings and a lump of material shaped in the form of a rocket engine. It was heavily in use in 3D printers.

Breakthroughs in Plavsky Particle and Arista research, led to viability of a fuel source, but perhaps one of its' newly discovered uses after all, was the elusive Faster Than Light (FTL) travel. Unlike the Alcubierre Drive or "Warp" drive, this form of FTL uses "jumping" and "space folding", a kind of teleporter, using the methods in the science fiction television show, Battlestar Galactica and the video game, Titanfall.

The merger of Yajima Trading and Plavsky Particle System Engineering (PPSE), set up the company with a newly gained monopoly on Plavsk Particles. It made themselves the most powerful corporation on the planet, and Japan became one of the largest Energy Exporters. Plavsky Particles became the staple power source of the planet from cars to spaceships, and to people's homes. It now became possible for Earth to claim the sought after ores and water reservoirs in the asteroid belt and the nearby planets.

-x-

The Resource Wars were perhaps one of the bloodiest conflicts in the 21st century. Peak Oil happened, and it took a big hit on the oil exporters, most notably the Middle East region. Oil, a staple that many modern day products are composed of. Water was being fought over, as it was a necessity for life. Many world wars happened as Natural Disasters increased in numbers, along with starvation. Then the first true combat mechs appeared on the battlefield.

-x-

At the end of the Resources Wars, the Terran Federation emerged. Created from the surviving nations and mega corps, it reigned over Earth; official renamed as Terra, and would eventually extend across the entire solar system. The government was a republic with a two house legislature, a prime minister. Unlike the Gundam anime series, they were genre-savvy enough about their mistakes, and to avoid repeating those scenarios. They provide autonomy like any other nation-state in the Federation, and limited their access to military technology.

Outside you could see the many O'Neill Cylinder Space Habitats were built, as were a Stanford torus type, a Bernal sphere type, and other designs. One of the largest is located on L1, and was made similar to a Dyson Sphere, but it was much smaller and it had a miniature sun. There were also the plentiful number of mass driver and orbital platforms on Terra.

One of the great ironies that happened was when the major mecha anime studios reorganized as defense contractors. Notably Sunrise, the creator of Gundam, had rebranded itself as the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI). Though, the studio still continues to produce anime, especially the mecha ones. Yoshiyuki Tomino would have rolled in his grave, if he had heard his creation became actual weapons.

But perhaps one of the greatest horrors to come from the Anno Domini/Common Era calendar was the results in Plavsky Particles research. In order to counter Plavsky Particles, scientists from the various power blocs escalating in their cold wars, ended up turning Minovsky Particles, Mirage Colloid, and Gundam Nucleus (GN) into reality, but the worst of all was creating Kojima Particles. Named after the fictional character from Armoured Core and coincidently a actual scientist with the same surname, it was a man-made element that would be one of the main components in creating Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMDs), due to it's ability in creating radioactive wastelands. It has far more devastating effect than all the other particles combined As such, it was illegal for the military and civilians to create, and own these particle.

* * *

Templar and his men after a few hours in flight, they arrived at their designation; which was Side 1, the Dyson Sphere located at Lagrangian point 5 (L5), which was named Nielsen, in honor after the scientist. Templar looked at the vessel he was to board, it was the TFS Korolyov. The vessel combined the aspects of an aircraft carrier and a submarine, along with a Battlestar and a Mobile Suit Carrier. The armaments on the ship ranged from railguns, coilguns/gauss cannons, anti-air missiles, anti-missile lasers, masers, ion cannons, to plasma nuclear warheads and regular machine gun turrets. They even managed to create a stealth system. He could see that the Korolyov would bring an entire fleet with them. The Korolyov was joined by the Gagarin, and the Tereskova, which were also the same class of warship as the Korolyov. The fleet was also assigned with support vessels, two of them were scouting ships and another two were supply ships.

He walked up to the admiral's office, but he stopped at the door to hear the Admiral talking to someone. The admiral in charge of the vessel was Admiral Spartak Gordon Azarov. The Scottish-Russian had greying hair and green eyes; he wore a white uniform, which was the standard for the navy. The other man, a Caucasian with black hair and grey eyes, and spoke with an English accent. Unlike the admiral he wore a black uniform, which was usually worn by the State Security Service.

"Admiral, I don't like it as much as you do. But we're stuck with one another." said the man.

"Look, Black. I don't want you spooks meddling with the mission. Am I clear?" replied Azarov.

There was a pause between the two.

"I understand Admiral. I'll take my leave."

Black noticed Templar but quickly turned his attention back on his way out of the room.

"Admiral, is this a bad time? I can come back later…." Templar responded.

"No, come on in." the Admiral replied.

"Okay, Sir."

Templar walked in. In the room were several paintings and bookshelves. Azarov had a lot of files stacked on his desk.

"Lt. Commander Templar, I'm reporting for my assignment, Sir."

"Lt. Commander, you are at ease."

"Was the conversation related to our mission Sir?"

"It is. Are you aware of the mission your unit is assigned to?"

"No Sir, I haven't looked at the reports yet."

"The crews have already been told, but I'll save you some time. We have reports of some sort of wormhole between the Sol System and Alpha Centauri. Research actually has no fucking idea who made this anomaly is. They managed to send a probe into it. I have the photos the drone took."

Azarov took out a file from a drawer at his desk, and handed it over to Templar.

"Take a look."

Templar grabbed the file and looked at the photos.

"_The fuck is this?"_ He thought.

The photos were an inhabited planet with native wildlife. An eyebrow was raised to see that planet bared some resemblance to Terra. Save for the debris field and shattered moon orbiting it.

"Sir, do we have a new colony handed to us on a plate?"

"It might be, but I think it could be a trap. We have no idea where the planet's coordinates are. The planet could be anywhere, possibly another universe…."

"Was this done by a fracking ancient alien or something?"

"It probably is, or just some coincidence."

"But pretty much everybody in command agrees it stays out of the damn hands of those Army of Light nutjobs."

"Amen to that. I believe that's all I can say Sir."

"Commander, are you perhaps related to Dr. Kojima?"

Templar paused at hearing that. He was murmuring about something and the quick pause ended when he answered him.

"Dr. Kojima was my great-grandfather, Sir."

Templar's body attitude was twitching.

"My apologies, if I made you feel uncomfortable by asking."

"No Sir, I'm fine. I'll just take my leave Admiral."

"Permission granted Commander."

-x-

Templar walked through the hallways, they were well kept; the walls and the floors were a greyish color along with the outer hull of the ship as went up to the bridge. The ship was commanded from two separate sections, the Combat Information Center and the Bridge. It was built that way to increase the suitability of the command and crew. His mood was indifferent to his surroundings and to others.

"Who's the CIC officer?" Templar asked.

"Right here." said a voice to his right, with a South African accent.

He looked to see an Asian woman sitting down looking at the computer in front of her. She had black hair and purple eyes.

"Need something….?" She said again.

"It's Lt. Commander, and I go by "Templar".

"Warrant Officer Maria Takatsuki."

"Ms. Takatsuki, do you have the flight manifest with you?"

"I do."

She took a file from a cabinet next to her and handed it to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Templar looked it over. On the list was, a lot of equipment. Then he looked at the passenger list. He took bigger notice on the Special Operations teams in the manifesto.

ECOAS Team 9

Kommandos

ISA

ODST

Force Recon

ONI

SSS

He finished looking and handed the list back to her.

"Thank you Mam. Now if you excuse me, I'll be checking the hangar."

-x-

Walking the hangar deck, he unintentionally ended up finding Mr. Black.

"You again, I didn't expect to see you here." remarked Black.

"It's the same with me."

"Templar, I presume."

"Yeah, you read my file Mr. Black?"

"Perhaps, but Black is my callsign."

"Not much for names?"

"Agency policy, well it's nice to meet you Templar."

Black offered Templar his hand, he did likewise.

"So you know how to pilot a Mech?"

"I do, mostly driving a Loto, but I did have some training with the Atlas, Ogre, and the Stryder before."

"Same here, but I got some more with the HON, and the Jegan."

At that moment, an Atlas walked into the hangar. It walked a few steps, and stood by a post. The mech reverted to a crouching position as the pilot got out.

"Unlike the game, we actually were able to have it crouch, and fly."

"Like a mobile suit and those other series…."

Templar couldn't agree more. He looked at the pilot when he took his helmet off. Actually make that a she. The woman, an Asian had green hair and blue eyes. She had attracted a bit of his attention as she was tying her hair into a ponytail. He drifted his attention back to his conversation with Black.

"A woman caught your eye mate?"

"Well, yeah…. So Black, why did they send State Sec anyway?"

"It's above your clearance code. Besides it wouldn't really matter to you."

This didn't ease Templar's suspicions.

"Well nice talking to you, but I got things to do."

"Uh, okay. I'll see you later then."

Black walked off somewhere. Templar looked back the mechs, from the various anime and video games. Despite the introduction of Plavsky particles, people still cared for aerodynamics and such for practical reasons.

-x-

Admiral Azarov was at his desk, looking over the paperwork. The phone at his desk began to ring, he then picked up after the first ring.

"Admiral Azarov." Azarov answered.

"Amiral. This is CIC; we are receiving a message from the Gagarin." Takatsuki said.

"Understood, patch me in."

The call was instantly transferred from the Korolyov to the Gagarin.

"This is Azarov."

"Admiral Azarov. This is Vice Admiral Choe Jin. My ship has everything accounted for." said Admiral Choe.

"I heard you, Admiral Choe. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Admiral, on board my ship, we have personnel from the Kwon-Nagi-Santos Conglomerate."

There was a pregnant pause from the Azarov.

"Why wasn't I told that the Company would be participating in this endeavor?" There was a angered tone in his voice..

"I just got word of this, a few minutes ago."

"I see."

Azarov looked at his phone to see it blinking.

"Are we done here Admiral?"

"We are."

Azarov hung up the phone and replied to the other caller.

"Admiral, we are receiving another message. It's from the Tereshkova."

"Alright, patch me in."

"Alright we are patching it through."

A brief pause, until he heard the beep.

"Ah, Admiral this is Captain Chen." Chen stated.

"I just got word, that Colonel Serafim, will be leading the ground operations."

"Is there anything else?"

"We're all accounted for, and that's all."

"Understood, I heard you."

He hanged the phone and then called CIC.

"Officer Takatsuki, I need a broadcast over the entire fleet."

"Understood, Sir, I'll get to it."

At the bridge, Takatsuki began massaging the other ships in the fleet.

"This is Korolyov actual; Admiral Azarov would like to broadcast over the fleet, over."

"Korolyov, this is Gagarin actual. Message heard loud and clear, awaiting response, over."

"Korolyov, this is Tereshkova actual. Same over here, the message heard loud and clear, awaiting response, over."

"Admiral Azarov, you have the go-ahead."

"This is Admiral Azarov, as you all know; you have been assigned for this endeavor. We sail as did our forefathers, in search of riches, for fame, or a home, but for whatever reason we chose to do it. Today we will leave a mark in history."

The message ended, and Azarov redialed for the CIC.

"Officer Takatsuki, is everything accounted for?"

There was a brief pause. At that moment, she checked the current roster and then replied the log to him.

"Admiral, everything is accounted for, just as you asked."

"Thank you, Ms. Takatsuki. Please inform to start the countdown for the FTL jump."

"Understood, Sir. I will alert the crew."

He hung up the food, and went back to looking at his files.

-x-

Some of the pilots were playing Poker at the Rec Room. It was a tense game, out of the five participants, what stood out was Warrant Officer Akari Klara Shen, and Commodore Robert Darzi. Shen, an Asian of Chinese and Japanese descent with some German ancestry had green hair and blue eyes. While Darzi, was an Englishman with some Polish and Indian ancestry. The two of them had the most chips.

Darzi raised half of his chips, and Shen did so in return. Everyone else declared themselves out. Darzi then went all in, Shen followed.

"It looks like I have a Full House." He smirked.

"Oh, but I have a four of a kind." She countered.

"Fuck."

They all couldn't help but laugh at that. Meanwhile Templar was watching one of the Gunpla tournaments.

"Who's winning?" asked a Pilot.

"The Blue Dragons, they crushed the Age dudes and those Gaga Lords." Templar replied. "Anyway, mind I join in?"

"Sure, come take a seat." replied Darzi.

He sat in a chair, and hanged his jacket on his chair. The dealer reshuffled the deck.

"So, what's the minimum bet?"

"It's 10 Feds." Akari answered.

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

_At some undisclosed location…_

In a warehouse in some city, a group of men met there, the apparent leaders were at the table talking, while the rest stood as guards. On one side were men in black and blue suits and on the other side they wore brown and grey suits.

"_Why the hell, we have to meet in this place?"_ A guard thought.

"So has there been any leak about the Korolyov fleet?" asked the Blackshirt Leader.

"Nein, no word yet that the Terrorists are aware of this, coming from the operatives we planted in the colonies. You have one political officer at least, ja?" replied the Brownshirt Leader.

"Da, we have one. How is the situation with Yajima?"

"Things are getting competitive with them about Weyland-Yutani, and the Kwon-Nagi-Santos Conglomerate has already the first move."

"What do you mean?"

They are aboard the Korolyov fleet."

"Who gave them that opportunity?"

"It's one of the damn political blocs in the senate."

"Felgercarb, I want their names."

"We'll working on it."

"Is there anything else?"

"The world appears to be habitable to us."

"Do you think we have found Arian?"

"Nyet, I do not think we have found the original creators of Arista. The world appears to be uninhabited, but if there is life then it may be at least pre-industrial. I see an opportunity, plenty of Lebensraum for the people, eh?"

"Agreed, there's plenty of lebensraum."

"I believe the admiral can handle the negotiations if it was to occur."

"Agreed, Azarov would help us a great deal before we send an actual ambassador."

"Is there anything else, Comrade?"

"Nyet, that is all."

"We agree."

"This meeting has been adjourned."

The two men nodded and the two groups left in the opposite directions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, this is a fanfic I been working on. It's an OC-centric story set in a universe I created. There are going to be a lot of different types of mecha. Plavsky Particles are overpowered, I think they can do anything. But I also added in some more Particle types just to be sure. I'll be adding some more contents, details and terms later. I'll see you all later folks. Leave a comment and/or a review folks.

**Terms:**

Arian - Arian is a Kingdom/Country set on another world apart from Terra.

Arista - Originated from Arian, crystals that are made of condensed Plavsky Particles.

Records left by the late Nils Nielsen Yajima, and the Yajima Corporation have documented the origins of the Plavsky Particles, and it was made available to the public after his and his colleagues' passing.

Coilgun/Gauss Rifle - is a type of projectile accelerator consisting of one or more coils used as electromagnets in the configuration of a linear motor that accelerate a ferromagnetic or conducting projectile to high velocity. In almost all coilgun configurations, the coils and the gun barrel are arranged on a common axis.

ECOAS (**E**arth, **CO**lonies and **AS**teroids) - The Terran Federation based this unit on the US Navy SEALs.

Extrasolar Calendar - Calendar based on the date, the first human settlers left the Sol System.

Fed - Short for **Fed**eral Standard Currency

Kwon-Nagi-Santos Conglomerate – An upcoming rival corporation of Yajima Trading, they are an international group founded by a merger of a Korean, Japanese, and Brazilian companies. They are notorious for managing their own private military.

Laser - A device that emits light through a process of optical amplification based on the stimulated emission of electromagnetic radiation. (Light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation).

Lebensraum – German for "living space."

Maser - A device that produces coherent electromagnetic waves through amplification by stimulated emission. (Acronym: Microwave Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation).

Plasma Weapon - Any theoretical firearm designed to use Plasma (high-energy ionized gas) as a weapon.

Plavsky Particle - These particles can interact with the special materials.

Particle Threat level: (From Highest to lowest)

Kojima class

Gundam Nucleus (GN) class

Mirage Colloid class

Minovsky class

Railgun - A weapon that has electromagnetic fields instead of exploding gases, to propels projectiles incredible speeds.

Army of Light - Luddite ideological based terrorist group.

Terran Federation – A successor to the United Nations, founded after the Resource Wars, as a means to maintain order in the aftermath. The government is modeled after the United States and the European Union, it has authority over its member nations, and powers not granted to them are given towards the individual states.

TFS - Terran Federation Ship

Would you like to know more?


End file.
